


All Eyes on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can read minds, no seriously he's a psychic and his best friend just became a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wanted to bash his head into one of the trees, anything to stop Scott’s thoughts about making first line and Allison. When his friend began listing symptoms from the bite he saw an opportunity to get a break from hearing about Allison’s hair.

“Maybe its lycanthrope.” He started teasing Scott when a shot of panic went through his mind.

‘ _How does he know?_ ’ Stiles glanced around them, looking for someone to match the voice to.

“Is that bad?”

“Only on the full moon,” Stiles grinned, “You know, Howl.” He tossed his head back to mimic a wolf’s howl.

‘ _Idiot_.’ Again with the thoughts, Stiles resisted the urge to check this time. Sometimes he would pick of stray thoughts, this was most likely one of them. Scott was digging around one of the trees when Stiles sensed him. He hits his friend’s shoulder and locked toward the older teen. ‘A werewolf?’ The man lifted his eyebrows, giving the pair a look.

“This is private property.”

“Sorry man,” Stiles rubbed his head. “We didn’t know.”

‘ _Liar_.’ Stiles jerked when the thought came stronger this time. He resisted the urge to retort. Scott was telling the man he was looking for something. _‘So it doesn’t belong to Laura’s attacker._ ’ Stiles got an image of Laura Hale. He watched as Derek, that was Derek Hale, threw the inhaler at Scott and turned away from them. He couldn’t resist sharing that news with Scott.

“That was Derek Hale; he was only a few years older than us.” Scott kept a blank face apparently not remembers the teenager who with his sister used to chase them out of the woods. “He’s family died in the fire.”

‘ _Of course they would remember that.’_ The bitter voice slashed through Stiles head. The teen rubbed a hand along his hairline pushing the pain back. ‘ _What’s with him?_ ’ Stiles refused to look toward the direction Derek had took off too. He did not need someone catching on to him. Instead he started walking back to the jeep hoping to gain distance from Derek.

Once they were back at the jeep, Stiles only heard the ode to Allison with her amazing smile and scent. He stared at his friend, wondering why he was so obsessed with her scent.


	2. Chapter 2

School was a bearable torture most days.  The large amount of thoughts blurred together until they sound like the wind blowing through trees, noticeable but soothing in a way.  Sometimes particular thoughts would pop up for attention;  Stiles learned way too much about Harris’ urge to kill students and how Jackson did in bed, but most of the time he could handle school. 

Today was an easy day until a sharp pain hit the back of his head.  He knew the difference between physical and mental pain and this pain was definitely mental.  Someone else was hurting and badly.  Stiles kept glancing around the classroom trying to find out who was suffering.

‘ _Pack_ ,’ Stiles felt his breathing stop when the thought came with the next wave of pain. ‘ _Pack. Safe._ ’  The thought was very similar to Scott’s rage that day in the locker room and the only other werewolf that Stiles knew was Derek.  This was not good, Derek cannot be wondering around school looking for his pack especially if said pack is Scott.

“Stiles?”  Scott’s voice broke through his thoughts.  The classroom was almost empty and Scott stood in front of his friend with a frown.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a long day.”  Scott gave a knowing nod.  Scott’s known about his gift since they were little and he even tried to control his thoughts around Stiles, while he tried to.  Stiles headed for the outside doors, not needing to stop by his locker before heading out.  He no longer sensed Derek’s pain so hopefully the werewolf was just passing the school.

That’s what he hoped instead he got the guy collapsing in front of his jeep. 

‘ _Pack_.’  Scott was kneeling beside the werewolf telling him to stop shifting.  Stiles stared down at the guy who had apparently been shot by a bullet from the Argent’s.

“Like a silver bullet.”

“NO.”  The werewolf growled, he fucking growled at Stiles.

‘ _Pack safe. Pack protects_.’   He barely had time to separate those thoughts from his own before Scott was shoving the werewolf into the jeep and telling Stiles to drive him away.

“I hate you so much for this.”  He hissed at his best friend.  Derek kept chanting about pack in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was planning to leave Derek at his house. Nice ghastly house for the werewolf to hide in and heal except when the werewolf asked where they were going Derek said no.  
“I can’t take you to your own house.” He suppressed a flinch at the high pitch whine in his head; apparently werewolves sounded like real wolves in their own heads.

“Not when I can’t protect myself.”

“Right,” Stiles looked out the window shield rubbing a hand along his scalp. “Pack Protects.” He mumbled.

‘Yes. Pack protects.’

“What did you say.” Derek demanded. He was glaring at the teen when Stiles turned to face him; his heartbeat fast. Stiles had made a slight mistake, but he can recover and leave the werewolf in the dark. He has done it tons of times. 

“Telling myself,” Stiles emphasis the myself. “That I should just leave you here. You’re not exactly someone I want to stay in a confined space with longer than necessary. In fact I could drag you’re werewolf behind into the road and leave you there.”

‘Liar? Pack Safe? Not Safe? Pack?’ Derek did not break eye contact staring at the teen. Stiles felt his will break the same time as his heart; he could not leave the werewolf, not with Derek pleading for safety in his own head.

“Start the car, or I’ll rip out your throat with my teeth.” Derek threatened despite his pleading thoughts. Stiles broke off the staring contest to do as he was told.

‘Safe?’

“Do you at least have an idea of somewhere safe to go?” Stiles offered. He pulled back on the road this time heading back into town. “There are only so many places I can drive you before people notice my blue jeep is circling around town.”

“It’s only until Scott gets the bullet. Should be out of your jeep,” Derek curled his lip in distaste causing Stiles to glare at the werewolf. “In an hour. Scott shouldn't take long in getting a bullet.”

‘Pack Safe.’


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t an hour, or two; rather it took three hours to get Derek out of his jeep and the werewolf got worse during those three hours.  Stiles could not decide what was worse: the wolf whining in his head or Derek dying in the seat next to him.

“He’s starting to smell like death.”  Stiles pleaded into his phone, trying to urge Scott to hurry.  Derek lifted his head up a few inches and he looked out of the corner of his eyes taking in the teen.  “You can’t be serious,” Stiles held the phone out to the werewolf.  “You won’t believe where he wants me to take you.”  Stiles listened to Derek bargaining for Scott to find the bullet as Stiles drove them to the veterinarian’s office.

‘ _Not Pack._ ’  Stiles bit his tongue to avoid reassuring Derek that Scott was pack.  He has spent too many hours feeling the older guy’s pain and fear.  Stiles looked out of the corner of his eyes debating how to handle this situation.

“You know,” He started, “you don’t really smell like death.  More like a swamp, I mean you live in the middle of the woods, do you not bathe.  Even in the creek would be okay.”  Stiles stopped when Derek growled at him.  He pulled the jeep into the vet’s parking lot and turned to stare at the werewolf.  “You can do that.  Can you howl?”  Derek shoved his way out of the jeep ignoring Stiles increasing bizarre questions.  Stiles scrambled out of the jeep after him. 

The werewolf was stumbling toward the back doors. “You’re going to be okay, you know.”  Stiles mumbled.  He was pulling the spare key from its hiding spot.  Derek kept quiet as the teen unlocked the door and let them in. 

‘ _Pack’_ Derek brushed by the teen and Stiles bit his tongue to hide his smile.  


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles watched out of the corner of his eyes as Derek flop down on top of the pile of dog food bags.  Derek’s thoughts had started to quiet once they got into the clinic and that usually was a bad sign.  A bing from his phone distracted him.  It was a text from Scott.

“Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?”

‘ _Hurts’_ Okay his thoughts were not that quiet, Stiles clenched his hand as the stab of pain racking up his arm.  A side effect of being around someone to much at once; you start to feel their pain as if it was your own.  “A rare form of wolfsbane.”  Derek slurred out.  The werewolf seemed to catch a second breath when he started talking.  His words were clear.  “He has to bring me the bullet.”

“Why?” 

‘ _Pain. Death._ ‘  Stiles flinched from the dark thoughts.  “Because I’m going to die without it.”  Stiles felt his throat closed.  He did not want to be near someone when they died; it hurts so much when it happens. 

“Yeah, okay.”  He focused on typing a message to Scott hoping to stress the importance of the bullet reaching them quickly.  “Like is it a death only option if you don’t have the bullet.  Is there anything else?”  There was no sounds coming from behind Stiles and the only reason he was not freaking out is because Derek was still whining in his thoughts.

‘ _Something else?’_ That thought was surprisingly coherent causing Stiles to look at him.  Derek has been nothing but noises and simple words for a few hours now. 

“Derek?”

‘ _Chew it off.  Chew the infection off.’_ Stiles tried to grab him when he started to stand.

“Whoa!”  He let Derek used him as a brace.  “You are in no condition to be moving.”

“Inside.  I have a backup plan.”  Derek started forward forcing Stiles to follow so the werewolf would not fall over.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles jerked away from Derek when he felt claws digging through his jacket.  He headed for the lights to get some distance from him.  Across the room Derek had dropped his shirt to the side and was digging through the drawers searching.

‘ _Cut it off.  Cut it off.  Cut it OFF.’_ Stiles was pretty certain he did not want to know what Derek was going to cut off.  He really hoped he does not mean his arm; that would be nasty and so wrong.

“You know, that really doesn’t look that bad.”  He offered as weak reassurance and Derek did not bother to respond.  Derek was holding up a saw.

“You’re going to cut off my arm.”  Derek thrust the saw at him.  Stiles held it up in horror.  This was not happening to him.  He pushed the button listening to the saw and imagining having to put if through Derek’s arm.

“What if you bleed to death?”

“It’ll heal.”  Derek was tying off his arm.  ‘ _Survive. Cut it off.’_

“Look, I don’t think I can do this..”

“Why not”  Derek demanded through the rubber in his mouth.

“Well, the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood.”  Stiles argued; his throat tight remembering the last time so much blood had been around him and how the room had started to smell like copper and death.  He remembered how the thoughts had gotten weaker until there was only silence and blood.

“You faint at the sight of blood.”

“No!”  Stiles protested.  “But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm.”

‘ _Not alone._ ’  Derek looked down and shook his head.  ‘ _Need pack. Pack helps_.’  “Well, how about this” Derek stared at him.  “Either you cut off my arm or I cut off you head.”

“I’m so not buying your threats anymore.”  Derek grabbed him and dragged him across the table.

 _‘Pack. Helps._ ’ That thought really should not sound like a threat, but Derek made it sound like one.

“Okay, Fine I’ll do it.”  Stiles backed away as Derek eased his grip.  He watched the werewolf lean away from him and over the side of the examination table to vomit up black blood.

‘ _Bad.  Cut it off.’_


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles tried not to shake as he held the saw against Derek’s arm. After he had finished vomiting Derek ordered Stiles to cut off his arm; there was no more waiting for Scott. Actually, right now would be a good time to Scott to appear like a badly timed hero.

‘Not Pack!’ Stiles gave the guy a dumbfounded look before he heard Scott calling for him.

“Scott!” He pulled the saw away from Derek more than happy to get it away from the crazy werewolf. 

“What are you doing?” Scott’s thoughts reflect how crazy he thought the two of them were.

“Do you have it?” Derek asked already pushing himself up with a hand reaching out to Scott. Scott scrambled to pull the bullet out of his jeans and shoved it at Derek. He held the bullet up and started to sway in place.

“What do you do?” Stiles asked hoping to get the werewolf to focus. Derek opened his mouth to explain; however, he fell before he could say a word. Stiles scrambled for him forgetting about the bullet for a moment as he grabbed his shoulders. “Derek!” There was no response including no thoughts. “Scott I think he’s dead.” Scott did not reply.

He grabbed Derek’s jaw to hold his face up right trying to remember anything from that first aid class that his dad had first him to go to. Nothing was coming to mind. He heard Scott shout he got the bullet and Stiles decided to do something.

“Oh please don’t kill me for this.” Stiles pulled his arm back and punched him. He cried out as his hand started to burn. It felt like that time Scott had dared him to hit a brick wall, but Derek was awake. Scott helped the man to stand. Stiles shook his hand trying to ease the pain while Derek bit the bullet. Stiles did not like how quiet Derek’s mind had gotten. There was only pain coming from him and it was about to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek had the ashes gathered in his hands and was moving them toward the open wound.

“No,” Stiles flinched back as Derek started pushing the ashes into the wound.  “That’s gross.”  Stiles tried to swallow around the knot in his throat, but pain seared up his arm.  He grabbed his arm trying to ease the burning pain just as Derek fell to the floor.  Stiles really wanted to join him because it hurt so badly.  It felt like his insides were exploding while his arm was burning.  He wanted to scream and whimper, and this was only a cast off feeling from Derek.

  1. There were a few minutes of silence both in the room and Stiles’ head before he decided to break it.



“That Was Awesome!”  He punched the air in celebrations and just like that the thoughts were back.

‘ _Idiot_.’

‘ _Not a good time Stiles.  Psycho werewolf in the room._ ’  Stiles just grinned at his friend.  “Are you okay?”

‘ _Great, two idiots._ ’   Derek glared at Scott and said. “Except for the agonizing pain.”

“Guess the ability to be sarcastic is a good sign.”  Derek turned his glare toward Stiles and he swore his eyes glowed blue for a minute.  He stepped back letting Scott get between them.  Derek turned his attention to Scott who had started demanding Derek leaves them alone in exchange for helping him. 

‘ _Why am I not surprised?_ ’  Scott was threatening to tell the Argents about Derek.  ‘ _And get yourself killed?  Why the hell would any Alpha bite this kid?_ ’  Stiles had to bite his lip to resist arguing with the werewolf about his own thoughts.  “You think they will help you.”

“They’re a lot freaking nicer than you are.”  Stiles felt his stomach clenched as images of fire and screams echoed through his head.

“I can show you how nice they are.”


	9. Chapter 9

The connection between Derek and him did not weaken as he was left to clean up the mess at the clinic and even the next day at school; Stiles swore he could hear the werewolf ranting about Scott and his stupidity.  So Stiles needed to spend time with his dad and forced his way into the squad car for dinner.  He was even nice enough to give his dad a real hamburger and not change it out for a veggie burger like last time.

“Okay kid, what’s going on?”  He demanded once he got a bite of the burger.  “You’re strict about my cholesterol.” 

“Well,” Stiles started to fiddle with the radio hoping to distract his dad.  These conversations were always awkward.  Sheriff Stilinski slapped his son’s hand away from the hand set and stared the kid down.  “Is it normalforoneperson’sthoughtstostay?”  He rushed out the sentence leaving his dad confused for a moment.

“What do you mean stay?  Because I explained to you ten years ago how once you hear or see something it doesn’t go away.  It becomes yours.”

“It’s not old thoughts.”  Stiles bit his hamburger trying to think of a way to describe it.  ‘ _It’s like he’s always in my head.  Like he should be next to me but he’s nowhere near me._ ’  He continued eating letting his dad digest the news.

‘ _Not uncommon, sometimes we form bonds with people we spend a lot of time with.  And face it kiddo Scott and you were attached to the hip before Allison showed up_.’  The sheriff finished his hamburger and continued explaining.  “You just never spent this much time apart before so you never noticed the bond.”

“What if…” the radio spurted to live reporting a murder ending the Stilinski’s conversation.

  1. Stiles nodded waving for him to get out of the car.



‘ _Of course_ ,’ Derek’s thought drifted into his head.  ‘ _Scott’s little buddy shows up.’_ Stiles found it easier to breathe and focus now.  He felt strangely calmed down with Derek nearby.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that he knew which thoughts and feelings were Derek’s; Stiles could feel them all the time.  The rest of the night he kept catching flashes of Derek being annoyed with Scott and the next day Derek was annoyed and frustrated with everything.  Derek’s cursing was pretty imaginative, and Stiles was going to steal some of those phrases.  His thoughts got really loud during math class, it sounded like the guy was in the school somewhere.

 ‘ _At least someone learned their lesson.’_   Derek sounded pleased about something, well about someone.  ‘ _Now if only Scott would figure it out already._ ’ The guy sounded so different from the night with the bullet.  He was kind of bitchy when he was not in pain.  ‘ _Where is that idiot?’_ Stiles got a memory of Scott arguing with Derek about homework.  He felt his lips twitch in amusement and he ducked his head so Finstock would not catch him smiling.

 _‘You use idiot too much, can’t you find another way to describe people.’_ Stiles thought back.  He knew Derek could not hear him.  According to his dad only psychics can communicate between each other.

‘ _How_ a _bout moron?’_ Stiles yelped causing Finstock to stare at him.

“Did you need something Stilinski?”

“No sir, I’m perfectly fine.”  Stiles stared at the board acting the perfect student.  ‘ _Not cool talking back.  You’re so not supposed to do that.’_

  ‘ _I can’t talk back to the voices in my head?’_ Derek snarked back _.  ‘That’s a new one.’_  

_‘You have a lot of voices in your head then?’_

_‘Shut up’_

_‘You need help buddy.’_

_‘Stiles?’_ Derek sounded confused. __


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post two-three small sections as one chapter for now. Let me know how everyone feels about it, do you like it better or just want the tiny chapters?

Stiles tried again for Scott’s phone hoping this will be the time that he picked up.  “Oh come on.”  He yelled into the phone before tossing it onto his bed.  He felt agitated and aggressive like something was trying to crawl out of his skin.  Stiles kept curling his hands into fist and pulling his upper lip up so air hit his teeth.  Finally he left a somewhat threatening message on his friend’s voicemail and collapsed into his seat.  A knock from the door startled his head up.

“Please tell me I’m going to hear good news at this parent-teacher conference.”

“Depends on how you define good news.”  Stiles twisted the cap off his pencil sharper and gave his dad a grimace.  He was grateful he had started to calm down.  Nothing like an irritated psychic to get his dad worried.

“Straight As with no behavior issues.”

‘ _Like that’s going to happen with Harris.’_

“You do remember I can hear what you’re thinking Stiles.”  He just grinned at his dad letting him draw his own conclusions.  “I also wanted to make sure you were okay after last night.  I forgot how overwhelming the emotions and thoughts at a crime scene could be.”

“Dad it’s fine.  I just needed a few minutes to focus on someone.” The jitteriness from earlier was seeping back in.  He felt the urge to run and to fight at the same time.  He wanted to chase the threat out of his room.  Stiles shook his head violently trying to push the urges away.

_‘Stiles, remember what I told you.  Find something to focus on; push the rest away.’_

‘ _Trying…_ ’  He sought out Scott knowing his friend was calm and happy.  He was right; Scott was Allison-happy.  Stiles came back to himself curled up on the floor with his dad rubbing small circles on his back.  The emotions were fading away. 

“Are you alright?  You haven’t had an attack like that since you hit puberty.”

“Can we not remember that embarrassing day? Please.”  Stiles let his dad up him sit up.  “I don’t know.  I just felt so angry about something and I wanted to fight.”  Stiles took a few breaths.

“You must have locked onto someone.  It can happen by accident especially if they’re feeling that strongly.”

“Yeah, but…”  Stiles whispered then let his sentence finished in his mind. _‘I was so scared.’_

_‘I know kiddo.  I know.  It’s terrifying when you end up in someone else’s head.’_

_***_

He managed to convince his dad that everything was okay.  At least everything was fine enough for his dad to leave him alone during the parent-teacher conferences.  He expects they’re going to have a long talk when he gets back.  Ten minutes after his dad had left; Stiles collapsed on the floor.  He dug his nails into his sides trying to ease the pain.  He could not breathe and it felt like he was being torn into pieces. 

The feeling died off quicker this time leaving Stiles panting on the floor.  He pushed himself up to sit against the wall.  He still hurt but now the pain was emotionally rather than physically.  Emotions can be ignored to some extent.  Whoever he was picking these feelings up from was having a shit of a day. 

The urge to run rushed up on him leaving Stiles breathless for a moment.  He had to get out of the house; it was not safe anymore.  Stiles moved into the backyard and fled into the trees making a good distance before the other person’s hold on him slipped.  He came to a stopped panting hard.

“Oh shit.  Dad’s really not going to like this.”  He began his long walk back to the house to finish the research he had planned for tonight.  “Some days it doesn’t pay to be a psychic.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles and his dad never got the chance to talk about what happened instead he got to go pick up his dad at the hospital and spent the day teaching Scott.  Of course Derek decided to do something stupid which Scott had to top; because the two werewolves have decided to have a stupidity contest.  Okay so maybe Stiles was being a little hard on the two, but Stiles was driving Scott to school at night.

“This is a terrible idea.”  Stiles reminded him. 

“I know, just get us inside.”  Stiles was digging out the cutters when Derek pulled up.  ‘ _Hope Deaton’s okay.  Derek’s a psycho.’_ Stiles really wanted to agree, but he could not with Derek right there to hear him.  “Where’s my boss?”

“He’s in the back.”  Derek replied.  ‘ _What is this idiot planning?’_

 _‘I’m pretty sure we talked about you obsessive use of that word.’_ Derek seemed not to hear him ruling out Stiles earlier theory about the werewolf being psychic too.  Maybe the earlier talk was just crossed wires.  Stiles walked up the passenger door to peer in at the crammed in Vet.  “Oh, he looks comfortable.”  Scott tugged on his jacket to get his attention.

 _‘Shut up.’_ The two teenagers headed for the principal’s office leaving Derek to wait in the parking lot.  Once they were inside and Stiles could not hear Derek’s thoughts about their stupidity Stiles began questioning Scott decision about this whole thing.  Of course the seriousness of the situation slipped away when Scott howled.  ‘ _You got to be kidding me.’_

‘ _Okay, no one asked your opinion._ ’ Stiles retorted.  Scott’s began panicking which offset the balance Stiles has been trying to reach all day.  “Scott, Scott listen to me.  You just need to be a werewolf, not a teen wolf.”  He handed the mike back over.  “Try again.”  Stiles jumped when howl came out of his friend.  Scott was kind of creepy when he got his wolf on.

***

“I’m going to kill both of you.”  Derek was beyond pissed.  Stiles was amazed about the amount of prissiness the werewolf had reach.  _‘Idiots, moronic idiots.  Do you never think?’_

“Sorry we didn’t think it would be so loud.” 

“Yeah, and it was awesome.”  Stiles added trying to ignore the angry thoughts being directly particular at him.  ‘ _You get any prissier and we’ll have to start calling you a cat.’_

“Shut up.”  Derek ordered.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.”  He felt Scott hit him to shut him up.  Stiles rolled his eyes, but he went quiet letting Scott handle the grouch.  He started to feel weird, not like last night; but a rage was building up in his mind. 

‘ _Something’s wrong?_ ’ 

“What do you mean?”  Derek asked.  Scott responded but Derek was staring at Stiles.

‘ _There’s a lot of rage nearby.  It’s not human._ ’ 

‘Is it _Scott?’_   Stiles ignored the question from Derek; he kept trying to figure out where the anger was coming from.  He was sure it was not Derek’s; he seemed more annoyed and pissed then enraged.  So who….

‘ _Derek!’_ Stiles did not get the chance to verbalize his shout before the Alpha was shoving his claws into Derek’s back.  For a minute, Stiles could not move the pain radiating from Derek was too much.  Scott grabbed his arm giving him the push to start moving again.  He could hear the silence building behind them as Derek died.

‘ _Idiots_ …’

 _‘Really not the time.’_ Stiles founded himself arguing with the werewolf.

_‘Just run!’_

***

Once inside the classroom and away from any outside doors Stiles waited for Scott to say something, anything.

‘ _This can’t be happening.  Stiles tell me this isn’t happening.’_  

“Scott I can’t do that man.  The Alpha is outside with Derek’s…dying body.”

“Not the time to pull the psychic stuff Stiles.  I know that.”  Scott began pushing the desk in front of the door.  “We can’t stay here.”

“I know, “Stiles stopped the desk.  “The door’s not going to stop it.  Well not it, your boss.”

“No.”

“It showed up ten seconds after Deaton vanishes.  It’s your boss that killed Derek.”  Stiles flinched when the rage slashed through his thoughts.  It was worse than Derek’s wolfsbane cure. 

“Derek’s not dead.”  Stiles stared flabbergasted at his friend.

“Blood spurted out of his mouth.  That doesn’t scream alive to me.”

“Did you feel him die?”  Stiles turned his head to the side swallowing.

“No, but that doesn’t mean he’s alive now.”

“Fine, but what do we do now?”  Scott’s panic was starting to get to Stiles making him short breathed.  Stiles looked around trying to find anything to give him an idea, to give him a plan.

“We get to my jeep and get out of here.  And tomorrow you quit your job.”  Another rush of rage came but this time there was some amusement mixed into the rage.  “Run really fast.”  Scott turned to the windows looking for a lock.

“There’s nothing.  The school’s climate control.”

“Then we break them.”

“Which will make a lot of noise.”  More amusement came from the Alpha which worried Stiles.

“Maybe he’s not still out there.”

“Oh he’s still around.”

“Can you sense him?”  Scott turned his eyes on Stiles pleading for something.  “Maybe we can get away if you can sense him?”

“Not exactly a thing I want in my head, but yeah I can sense him.”  Stiles ignored the sick feeling that was inching into his stomach.  “We can try, but dude I can’t exactly tell where he is.  He’s more animal than human.”

“And animals are harder to sense.”  Scott turned and shoved his friend to the floor as something broke the window above his head.  Both teens turned to the car battery in the middle of the classroom.

“I think he found us.”


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to leave.”  Scott started for the door with Stiles closed behind.  They jerked to a stop in the hallway.  “We need to go somewhere.”

“Somewhere without windows.”  Stiles agreed.  Scott seemed to get excited for a moment and gestured at Stiles.

‘ _Everywhere in this building have windows.’_ Scott continued to gesture with his eyebrows while pressing a finger to his lips.

“Dude I appreciate the attempt at using my powers to sneak around, but I can’t think back at you remember.  I’ll still have to talk.”

“Oh right.”  Scott gestured down the hall.  “The locker room has fewer windows.”

“Locker room it is.”  The two slammed into the door, moving deeper into the room and away from the door.  Stiles felt uncomfortable.  He gestured at Scott trying to get his point across without saying anything.

 _‘What is it?’_ Stiles mouthed back that he did not know but they needed to get out.  ‘ _Alright, but where to?’_

 _‘How fast can you run?’_ Stiles resisted the urge to look toward the voice.  The Alpha did not know for sure that he could hear him and how did that big of a thing get into the locker room without them noticing.  ‘ _How fast, little rabbit?_ ’ Scott was already heading for the door.  Stiles started after him when he felt something breathed down his neck. 

“Scott?”  He asked afraid to look back for himself.  Scott turned around and yelped at the sight of the Alpha right behind Stiles.

“It’s fine dude.  You just need to run.”  Scott gulped.  “Really fast.”

 _‘Yes, little rabbit.  Let’s see how fast you can run.  I want to see how clever of a psychic you are.’_ Stiles darted forward already knowing he would escape apparently the werewolf wanted to play a game.  Scott was closed behind slamming the door behind them.  Neither waited to see if the Alpha would follow; they just took off down the hall.

***

They slowed down once they were upstairs and across the school.  Stiles kept quiet letting his mind drift around them feeling for the Alpha.

“Well, on the plus side.  We’re not going to die soon.”

“Why the hell would you say that!”

“If he wanted us dead, we would have been dead already.  He got right behind me, Scott.”  Stiles glanced out the windows hoping to see someone nearby who could help.  “He was right there!”

“I know!  Just what do we do?  Your jeeps out and the school was built on the edge of town.”  Stiles swung the flashlight back and forth hoping to catch sight of something.

“What about the overnight janitor?” 

“He doesn’t work on Thursdays.”

“Oh, that’s convenient.”  Both teens continued walking the hall, listening with their skills for the Alpha.  Scott turned his head to look outside and grabbed Stiles arm forcing his friend to stop.  He tried squinting his eyes to get a better look at the odd shape.  “Scott?”  Stiles said, nudging him.  “He’s nearby.”  Scott watched the shape began to run along the roof, red eyes started glowing once it was out of the shade.

“It’s the Alpha, Run.”  He shoved Stiles in front of him just as the werewolf crashed through the windows and onto the tiled floor.  Stiles slammed into the stairway’s doors and headed downstairs with Scott constantly pushing at his shoulder.  They ended hiding behind one of the walls of gym lockers out of sight of the hallway and the stairs.  He looked around the corner to see the Alpha slowly crawling along the floor growling and sniffing.

‘ _Stiles, he’s here_.’  He followed his friend around the corner and through another set of doors leading to the showers’ hallway.

“Right, we have to do something.”

“Like what.”  Scott kept watching for the monstrous form, wishing Derek was down there with him.  He could handle being called an idiot if they were not alone.

“I don’t know, kill it, hurt it,” Stiles rubbed his head.  “Cause it mental anguish.”

“Can you do that?”

“No. Unless crazy werewolves are psychic, and he’s not better than me.”

“Well, try!”  Scott hissed. 

“Not without revealing where we are, and if it doesn’t work.  He’s going to be really pissed.”

***

Both flinched when a crash came from the other room.  Scott started looking at the storage closet’s door wondering if they could barricade themselves in there.

‘ _Stiles?’_   He asked looking at him.  Stiles stared in the windowless room, thinking the Alpha would not be able to go around; however, that left them trapped there for hours with him outside waiting.  If he does not break down the door. ‘ _Do you think it would hold against him? It’s only ten hours until sun rise and 11 before someone comes to the school_.’  Stiles shook his head no and reached into his pocket purposely jingling his keys to draw the Alpha’s attention.  Scott gave him a look, hitting him.

‘ _What are you doing_?’  Stiles gestured for him to stay quiet and pulled his jeep’s keys out of his pocket.  ‘ _Stiles!’_ He waited for the sound of the Alpha charging before flinging the keys into the closet and pushing Scott back from the door and into the shadows.  The werewolf slammed into the small room and Stiles slammed the door closed behind him yelling for Scott to push the metal desk over so they could barricade the door.

‘ _Bitch_!’  The creature screamed at him slamming itself into the door and sending pain into the psychic’s head causing Stiles to fall to his knees.  Scott scrambled over the desk to grab and pull him away from the enraged Alpha.  ‘ _I’m going to gut you for this little rabbit.   Rip out your intestines and string them across the school._ ’  The thoughts got fainter the further Scott pulled him from the werewolf.  They were near the lobby when he stopped feeling the pain.

“Okay, so I think it’s safe to say he did not like that.”

“You think,” Scott said, still holding onto his friend.  “We need to leave before he gets out.  Derek’s car is still here.”

“We just need to get his keys.  Well you.”

“Why me?”

“If he’s dead, do you really want the psychic to go near a freshly dead person?”

“Right.  Sorry.”  Scott started pulling Stiles toward the doors.  “So we get Derek and his keys then leave.  Easy right?”

“You did not just say that.  Please tell me you did not break one of the sacred rules about horror movies and bad luck.”  Scott did not get a chance to respond; a howl came from right behind them.  They turned to see the Alpha standing on his hindquarters and staring at them, especially at Stiles.

‘ _That was bad, little rabbit._ ’


	14. Chapter 14

Scott elbowed him when he opened his mouth to retaliate.  The Alpha stepped forward and paused.  He rose higher on his legs head tilted to the side; he was listening to something.  A chuffing noise erupted from his mouth, he charged at the two teenagers.  Scott tried to pull Stiles out of the way, but the Alpha scraped his nails along his shoulders leaving three bloody scratches behind.  They turn to watch the creature stand in the stairwell.

‘ _Enticing, the smell of your fear is so enticing.  It’s just like a rabbit’s scent.  Just enough to lure you along; a challenge to hunt._ ’  Scott shoved himself between the two preventing the Alpha from getting closer to his friend.  He licked at his claws, cleaning the blood up.  ‘ _Tastes as good as a rabbit’s too._ ’  He rushed up the stairs leaving them to stand in the hallway when someone barged through the door.

“Scott!”

“Allison.”  Scott grabbed ahold of her.  “What are you doing here?”

“You texted me.”

“No I didn’t.”  Stiles pressed a hand against the scratches staring at the two lovebirds.

“Either of you have something, I can put on this.”  He asked.  “Before I bleed to death.”

“Oh, God, are you okay?”  Allison asked as she pulled off her scarf to hand to him. 

“I’ll be fine.  Better once I’m out of the school.  How did you get here?”

“I borrow my aunt’s car.  It’s out front.”  Stiles smiled in relief, they had a way to leave.

“Then let’s go.”  Both guys were relieved to be outside and the Alpha nowhere in sight.  Allison had parked next to Stiles’ mangled jeep.  “I’m really glad my dad forces me to carry a first aid kit now.”  Stiles mumbled as he pulled the back open to grab the kit.  Allison was by the hood, fingers running along the twisted metal.

“What…”

“He’s gone!”  Scott yelped realizing Derek’s Camaro and Derek were gone.  Stiles looked up from where he was applying butterfly Band-Aids.

“Who’s gone?”  Allison asked.  She watched her boyfriend glance at Stiles.  “Scott?”

“Um…Derek Hale?”  He offered sheepishly.  Stiles banged his head against the jeep, wondering why he chooses to get out of bed this morning.  ‘ _Sorry dude._ ’  He jerked up staring at Scott than he started shaking his head.  “He’s Stiles boyfriend.  I was supposed to take Stiles’ jeep and meet up with you after they met up here.”  Right on cue, police vehicles pulled into the parking lot.

“Oh My God, this is not my life.”  Stiles groaned.

***

On the plus side, Stiles’ dad believed they were not at the school causing too much trouble.  He was really unhappy to find out from Allison that Stiles was supposedly dating an older man especially one that he had recently arrested for murdered.

“I’m not even going to lecture you on breaking and entering to pull a prank since you got attacked.  You’re lucky that all you got were scratches.  The afternoon Janitor was found squished in the bleachers.”  The sheriff watched the EMTs bandaged the wound, and he was planning on taking Stiles to the hospital for stitches.  “However, we are going to have a discussion about your boyfriend.”  He turned back to one of his deputies missing the glare Stiles gave Scott. 

Stiles stayed standing by the ambulance watching as Ms. McCall was yelling at her son and hugging him at the same time.  The Argents were standing with Allison speaking with one of the deputies.  He had noticed a brunette woman had arrived with them; he guessed she was Allison’s aunt.

“Derek Hale?”  He spun around to face the grinning hunter.  She looked way too amused by this whole situation.  ‘ _Derek always had a thing for a kind face.’  “_ He must be something.”

“Allison’s aunt?”    She nodded, reclining against the ambulance signaling she was not going to leave soon.  “Is there a reason you’re over here?  You know” He waved his arm toward the Allison.  “Instead of with your niece.”

“Yes, I’m curious,” Stiles turned toward her, pulling away from the ambulance and giving himself room to run if she does anything crazy.  “How does a nice boy like you end up with Derek?  I know you did not meet him at school.” She crossed her arms, trying to look harmless. ‘Doesn’t seem like his type…he did enjoy someone with a rougher personality.  Maybe I broke him.’  Stiles twitched at the image of Derek tied up in a small room, small cuts covering his chest.

“Funny story that…” Stiles scrambled to think of something to tell her.  He decided to go with the truth.  “Got caught sneaking on his property.”

“The Hale House?  Why would you be out there?”

“The woods are awesome this time of year.”  Stiles kept looking out of the corner of his eye, hoping his dad or Scott would interrupt this conversation.

“I don’t know, maybe I should take a stroll and see for myself.”  She had a sharp grin on her face, sending chills down Stiles’ spine.  He was pretty sure she was threatening Derek through him, but he really was not going to confirm it for her.  He stepped back, scrunching up his face into a confused look to reply.

“Just don’t get caught by that mountain lion everyone is talking about.  Scott would be upset since Allison would be heartbroken then they would blame me since I gave you the idea and all.”

“Oh, I’ll be perfectly fine, Stiles.”  She stepped forward quickly wrapping an arm around him and bringing her mouth up next to his ear.  “I’m sure its Derek you have to worry about.  Make sure he knows I said hello.”  He jerked back when she licked his ear, and took several steps away from her.  ‘ _That should do it, werewolves can never resist a challenge like that.’_

“Stiles!”  His dad yelled. “Come on, it’s time for that talk.”  Most of the emergency responders started chuckling clearly enjoying his discomfort, misreading it as discomfort the lecture and not the bad touch licking that none of them saw.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles tapped his fingers against the dining table’s top, waiting for his dad to start.  Sheriff Stilinski stared at him waiting for Stiles to break down and spill everything, but he was the great wall, nothing can get through him.  He will not say anything until his dad speaks.

“You do remember I can hear your thoughts right?  And the great wall can be climbed, it’s been done.”

“Okay, that was a bad metaphor and I thought we had a no reading minds during serious talks rule.”

“The same day we made that rule, you agreed to tell me when you’d start dating.”  Stiles froze, his triumph grin fading slowly.  “We have those rules for reasons.  You can to tell me why?”

“Not reading minds builds trust between us; and it’s dangerous for psychics to date due to something which you never go around to explaining.”  Stiles repeated, giving a little twist of his head to show his casualness.  The sheriff flinched at that remembering exactly why he had not told Stiles why the dating rule exists.

“It has to do with the Talk.”  He gave a twisted up frown.

“Like the sex Talk, or the You can read minds now Talk?”

“Both.”  Stilinski relaxed his shoulders, slumping into his seat so Stiles no longer felt he was being interrogated.  “I told you how being around someone for a long time forms bonds.”  Stiles nodded and gestured for him to go on.  “Dating usually starts with two people holding affection for each other.”

“Or at least the urge to…”

“No.  I’m talking about affection, cuddling is the only physical contact allowed in this talk.”  Stiles saluted and mimed zipping his mouth close.  “The more affection, a psychic holds for someone the closer the bond is.  Like Scott’s always a buzz in the back of your head; but Derek is eventually be the air horn blaring to the side.”

“I’m not following.” 

“You start merging!  You thoughts and emotions are your own, but the ability to feel those like it is your own start developing.  If you break your arm, Derek would get some sense something’s wrong.”

“But he’s not psychic,”

“It doesn’t matter in these situations.  He may not realize what is going on, but he would know what is going on with you.”  Stiles tapped his fingers, letting the news settle before speaking up.

“Why did you need to know?  I mean beside you being my dad and everything; all those years ago you made it sound dangerous if I dated without you knowing.”  He felt a little surprised when his dad grabbed his hand and squeezed.  He was afraid when their eyes met.  “Dad?”

“It is very dangerous for psychics to bond with people.  Think about it Stiles, what happens when you get stuck in someone’s head then get ripped out.”

“You suffer backlash; your emotions become a roller-coaster and your body acts as if it’s sick.”  Stiles looked down at their hands and study the wedding ring still residing on his dad’s hand.  “A relationship is a large version of getting stuck.”  His mouth drifted open, letting his breath picked up in fear. 

“Focus on breathing Stiles.”  He swallowed and gave a few little nods to reassure his dad everything is okay.  “It’s not a bad thing.  It’s just very dangerous; a broken heart can kill a psychic.”

***

“Why?  Why is it so dangerous?”  Stiles shoved back his chair so he could pace the room.  “Why can’t they be like other people’s relationships?  Can I never date normally; is it always going to be like this?”  He had started gesturing with his hands.  Clenched fist dangling at his sides morph into wide swings and curled fingers. The sheriff just watched his son, knowing this was never easy to learn.  He remembers his own anger at his father, and how he began hating his powers because of it.

“It’s not a death sentence.  Some bonds never form as strongly as others.”  He had waited for a pause in Stiles’ questions.  “But people, who really matter, do.  It is the same way with friendships, why do you think you can hear Scott so well but couldn’t hear Danny when you two hung out.  Some psychics just connect with someone instantly; but most form their bonds over time.  I wanted you to know so you can be aware of what is happening to you.  Not to doom your future.”

“So it’s not a death sentence.”  Stiles sounded so young asking that.  His shoulders slumped and hands pocketed.

“Not always, but it’s not easy to fight off the backlash.”

“No, it’s not.  Is that why?”  Stiles curled into himself, letting his question go unasked.

“Why what?”  He walked around the table to stand in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulders.  He felt Stiles start to lean into his hand and shifted his weight so he could support his son as he sunk into his side.

“Why is hurts when Scott ignores me?  I know it’s normal for couples to spend time together, but it really hurts when he leaves.”  Stiles kept his head bowed so his dad could not see his expression.  “It’s better when Derek is distracting me, but when I’m by myself it hurts so much.”

“Yeah, that’s why.”  Stilinski hugged his son, letting the kid hide for a few minutes.  “It wouldn’t have been so bad, if I was around more.”

“You do enough, dad.”  Stiles whispered, still not looking at him.  He pulled away and started wiping at his face removing the tiny reminders that he was upset.  A smile spread across his face, so his dad would not worry so much.  “And Derek wouldn’t be around, if you spent more time at home.”

***

“Right, and how did you two meet? And it better not be from the incident in the back seat of my cruiser.  If you used that to hook up with him; we’re having a serious discussion.”

“Not in your car, it’s a recent thing.”

“Like a month ago recent, or a few days ago recent.”

“Shortly before parent-teacher night.  You know the whole.”  Stiles choose to mimic gasping and falling to the floor to complete his answer.

“That attack was because of him!”  The sheriff rubbed at his face, frustrate showing.  “How long have you been feeling his emotions?  When were you going to tell me?”

“You said it was normal for people to form bonds.”  Stiles shrugged flailing his hands a bit.  His dad froze remembering when they had that particular conversation.

“The night of the video store attack, I was talking about someone you’ve known for years, not the guy who’s been in town for a few weeks.  Exactly how many dates have you gone on, how the hell did you two hook up anyway?”

“Those are very good questions, dad.”  Stiles stepped back refusing to meet his eyes and were twisting his hands together.  “Last night was supposed to be the first…date.  We’ve been bumping into each other repeatedly, so I thought why not?”

“Why not?”  His dad parroted back.  He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingertips.  “You created a bond with a perfect stranger so you thought dating them would be okay.”

“Sorry?”  Stiles shrugged carelessly. 

“It’s alright; I did the same thing with your mother.”  Stiles had a strange half opened mouth smile on his face.  “Yes, I barely knew her, but her thoughts were always in my head.  So one day when he bumped into each other I asked her out.”  He smiled softly obviously remembering the day they met.  “It doesn’t work out for everyone, but it did for us.”

“That’s freaking awesome.  Did she know you were psychic then?”

“No, but she figured it out.  Bonds go both ways, so she noticed eventually.” He pointed at Stiles through with a serious face.  “That doesn’t mean it is safe to tell Derek.  People can…”

“React badly to the knowledge of psychics.”  Stiles said with him.  “You told me that when I wanted to tell Scott.”

“Just remember, okay.  I don’t want you to get hurt if Hale freaks out over it.”  Stiles gaped at his father hearing the unsaid rather than the said. 

“I can date him!” He yelped.

“Yes, Stiles.  Just no sex or lasting commitments to each other.  That’s the other part of the talk we will be getting to.”

“Should get it out of the way, now.”  Stiles grinned as he bounced a bit.  He could not wait to see Scott’s face when he tells him his dad supported the dating Derek fib.  Scott is going to turn into a lobster; he’ll be a were-lobster.

“We’ll finish it later; I have to head back in.”  He pointed at Stiles, making sure he was listening.  “Stay home.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to slow down now. You're officially caught up with my tumblr!

“No.”  Scott said.  He refused to look Stiles in the eye.  “Every time you get that look in your eyes, I suffer for it.”

“That’s not true.”

‘ _Jackson having fantasies about Danny_.’  Scott glared at him clearly remembering when Stiles spilled the beans on that.

“It’s not like I gave you details.”

“Still traumatizing.”

“Baby.”  The two were walking toward the school’s entrance ignoring the gawking crowd.  “Anyway, my dad’s cool.”

“I already knew that.”

“He gave the okay to date Derek.”  Stiles stepped back avoiding Scott’s lacrosse stick when he turned quickly.  He was turning a nice bright red and sputtering a little.  “Huh, you are a were-lobster.”  He patted him on the back and headed into the school leaving Scott to deal with the stares.  School was strange when people pay attention to you.  Stiles had random people come up to him asking about Derek especially girls who saw him in the parking lot.  Some of them looked disbelieving that Derek would choose to date Stiles and told him so to his face.

The biggest surprise was Lydia sitting across from him with a wicked grin.  He really wished he could flirt with her; she looked beautiful with a smirk.

“Stiles.  What’s this about you dating an older man?”

“It’s true.”  He answered.  Stiles could never get the grasp of talking to Lydia with everyone else he had an idea what they were thinking; however, Lydia’s thoughts had been hard to read since they were little.  Sometimes he could catch an emotion, but it was getting rarer each day.

“And he’s dating you dressed like that?”  She sounded scornful looking at his plaid over shirt and white t-shirt.

“It’s better than how he dresses.”

“I really doubt it.”

“It is.”  Stiles argued.

“Not it’s not.”  Danny added claiming the seat next to Lydia.  Scott and Allison sat down next to each other at the end of the table.  Scott was still a faint shade of red, turning brighter when Allison joined the conversation.

“My aunt knows Derek.  She was telling you’re just his type.”  Stiles made a face remembering clearly what Kate had talked about.  ‘ _And she used to date him_.’ He had figured that out from Kate’s memories, thank you very much Allison.

“Can we please talk about something else?”  Scott pleaded.

“McCall’s right.  Stilinski ‘hanging’ out with a guy isn’t new.” 

“Fine, but we’re going shopping.”  Lydia ordered him.  “Danny won’t be my shopping buddy.  So you it, Stiles.”

‘ _Run, Stilinski.’_ Jackson thought while Danny was mouthing sorry at him.

***

Honestly if it had not been for Scott’s increasingly aggressive thoughts toward Jackson and Allison; Stiles would have forgotten it was the full moon tonight.  Oh, that’s a nice image of Jackson’s guts being splattered across the field.  He gave his friend a dirty look; no he gave him a bitch face because that mental image deserved a bitch face, a Derek bitch face would be better but Stiles had not been able to find him since the Alpha’s attack.  Not that he sent all day Saturday looking for the guy or drove out to the house in hopes of finding him; he can handle the quiet where Derek’s thoughts used to be, well maybe he can.

‘ _Bastard!_ ’  Jackson screamed dragging Stiles’ attention back to the field where everyone was standing around Danny.  He ran up to Scott hitting his shoulder.

“What was that?”  He demanded.  “Dude, why would you hurt Danny?  It’s Danny!” 

“He got in my way.”  Scott growled shucking off his gloves and staring over at Jackson who glared back at him.  Stiles watched him stalked off the field.  He was going to need chains, lots of chains.

He knew he was going to cut it close to moonrise, but he needed to check the Hale house again.  Stiles walked around hoping to see tire tracks or something that hinted Derek had been by since Saturday.  Sighing he took off in the jeep heading for Scott’s house. 

‘ _Stiles_.’  Scott did not think anything but his name.  Chanting it as he carried the bag upstairs.

“Hey buddy.”  Stiles gave a weak smile staring at the glowering werewolf.  “You looking particular murderous tonight.”

“I’m fine.”

“Right.”  Stiles dragged out while slipping the handcuffs out of sight.  “We need to lock you up.”

“I’m just going to stay in my room tonight.  I don’t need locked up.”  Scott said his thoughts revealing his urge to hunt down Jackson to render the lacrosse captain into pieces.

“At least look at what I brought.”  Stiles forced a casual shrug hoping Scott did not pick up on him trying to trick him.

“Chains!”  He growled launching at him which let Stiles get the handcuffs around his wrist and the radiator.  “Stiles!”

“It’s for your own good.  You’re thinking about killing people.”

“They deserve it.”

“No one deserves to be killed, to the death.”  Stiles twitched his whole body freezing up at the image of his dad being burned alive.  “Stop it.”  He yelled as Scott continued imaging different ways to kill people.

***[AC1] 

 ‘ _You would look pretty,_ ’ He stared in horror at the werewolf, slowly stepping back into the hallway. ‘ _Spread out and covered in your own blood.’_

“That’s not funny Scott.”

‘ _I’m not joking._   _I could leave you in the woods for Alpha. He likes you._ ’

“Stop.”

‘ _I have dreams about you when he dreams about chasing you.’_ Scott continued struggling against the cuffs trying to break them.  “He wants…”  Stiles slammed the bedroom door closed refusing to hear any more from Scott’s mouth or thoughts.  ‘ _Stiles, he wants…’_

“Shut up.  Shut up.  Shut up.”  Stiles whispered over and over, drowning out the words.  He gripped his head as he slid down the wall.  His heartbeat was too fast and it was hard to breath.  He pressed a fist to his mouth hoping to control his breathing.  Stiles was so focused on blocking out Scott that he almost missed the window crashing closed.  “Scott?  Scott!”

Stiles raced into the room to see the twisted handcuffs and spun quickly hoping to see his friend lurking in one of the corners.  “Oh, shit.”  He headed for his jeep letting his mind drifted out to feel for the fleeing werewolf.  Scott was thinking about Allison, but he was quickly getting away.  “Shit. Shit. SHIT!”  He cursed turning his jeep to drive after him.  Halfway to the other end of town, Stiles lost track of Scott’s thoughts.  He pulled over hoping to pick up anything to give him a clue where his best friend has vanished.

“He’s heading for the strip mall.”  Derek growled surprising Stiles.  He jumped hitting his head against the roof and smacking his hand against the passenger seat.  Derek lifted an eyebrow from outside the door, his thoughts laughing at him.  “I’m going to catch him and you better be there to drive him home.”  He reached through the down window grabbing Stiles’ shirt and jerked him against the door.  “And afterwards we’re going to have a little chat.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles was determine to ignore the glowering werewolf in the backseat.  Derek was not going to freak him out unless he remembered how much blood had poured out of the guy.  Stiles flinched away from that particular memory and focused on Scott, who was still breathing heavily from whatever Derek did to him.

“So…” Stiles said.  “Is he going to be okay the rest of the night?  Like do we have to chain him or just drop him off?”

“Leave him.”  Derek grunted.  He was shifting around making it hard for Stiles to focus on his driving.  “Watch the road, idiot.”  He swerved back into the properly lane glad no one else was around to see his slip.

“We really need to expand your vocabulary.”  He complained.  “You can’t use idiot as our names forever.  It’s going to get confusing eventually.”

“I doubt it.”  Stiles resolved to ignore his seat being kicked by him.  ‘ _Just get us to the McCall house.  I’m not done healing yet.’_

 _‘Why are you out then?’_ Stiles glanced at his mirror to see Derek curled up a little with his eyes closed.  “Dude, you okay?”

“Fine!”  Derek snapped.

“Okay, no need to get snappy over it.”  He grinned to himself.  “Considering last time we saw you, well, there was a lot of blood.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t faint.”  He mumbled while Stiles pulled into the McCall’s driveway.

“Did you just tell a joke?”

“Shut up.”  Derek pushed the driver seat forward squishing him against the wheel so he could climb out.  “And stay here.”  Scott was dragged out of the jeep and practically slung over his shoulders.  Once those two were inside and out of sight of Stiles, he leaned his head against the wheel and just felt Derek’s emotions and thoughts as he put Scott to bed.  It was really good to be able to feel him again; the last few days have been hell without the werewolf in his brain.

Stiles had decided being trapped in his jeep with a Sourwolf is the worst thing to ever happen. It was hard to ignore any thoughts coming from him and he had some creative thoughts. At least Derek was nice enough not to threaten him while he was driving, not verbally anyway.

“Soooo…” Stiles said.  “Where am I dropping you off at?  Your creepy house?”

“You know I haven’t been at my house.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It smells like you.”  He growled.  ‘ _Don’t play stupid.’_

_‘I thought I was an idiot.’_

_‘Being an idiot doesn’t make you stupid.’_

“That makes no sense.”

“I’m a werewolf.”  Derek looked like he was resisting the urge to beat Stiles over the head.  “I can smell scents left by people.”

“Huh?”  Stiles  tapped his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the light to change.  “So where am I dropping you off at?”

“School.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s where I was supposed to pick you up at.  Remember?”  Stiles blanched while Derek smiled at him.  He was pretty sure smiles were not supposed to be that threatening. 

‘ _Oh crap.’_

“Imagine my surprise when I stopped at the drugstore and was asked by the cashier if I was Derek Hale.”  Derek shifted just a little bit, but he seemed to grow in size appearing larger and more dangerous than usual.  “Even bigger surprise when I found out they wanted to know why I was dating Stiles Stilinski of all people.”

“Well that’s just rude.”  Stiles stared straight out the window watching the road for anything to get him out of this.  “I’m a catch.”

“Stiles.”  Derek growled.

“Okay!”  Stiles pulled over.  Just because Derek may kill him does not mean he has to risk an accident.  “We may have been forced to lie about why we were at the school last Thursday.”

“You mean Scott.”

“Hey, I totally supported his idea.”

“And the entire town finding out about this idea.” Stiles was watching Derek’s hands which were clenching then unclenching as he spoke.   “Stiles.”  He barked demanding an explanation.

“Look the emergency workers are the biggest gossip in town and they were the ones to respond to the attack happening at the school.”  He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.  “It’s not like we accused you of attacking us.  I mean yeah it’s embarrassing, but it could be worse.”  Stiles shrugged hoping it was somewhat reassuring.

“I prefer the felony.”  Derek griped.

_‘Ouch.  Thanks my self-worth needed knocked down a few thousand pegs.’_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part has already been posted at my tumblr, so some of you will have already read it.

“Really, you want to spend your time hunting the alpha and running from the cops.”  Stiles shoved his shoulder not moving the werewolf, but getting glared at for it.

“Yes.”

“Real nice” Stiles swooned, “I feel so loved.” 

“Just take me to the school Stiles.”  Derek grabbed the back of his neck while growling at him.

“What no moonlight walk in the woods?”  Stiles griped, “Where’s the romance?”  He could feel Derek’s hand twitch before he has shoved forward and let go.

‘ _I will rip out your throat… ’_

“With your teeth, yadda yadda.”  Stiles waved his hand at him already moving the jeep back into the driving lane.  “Your insults and threats are getting kind of old.”  He was not looking at Derek who was staring at him attentively.

_‘Like calling you an idiot.’_

“Especially that one.”

‘ _Maybe you shouldn’t be such a giant idiot then._ ’

“Dude, I am not an idiot.” 

‘ _Stiles.’_ Derek sounded amused and annoyed which got Stiles attention since Derek never sounded amused or any type of happy emotion.  He glanced at him to find him staring at him.

“What!”

‘ _Figure it out yourself._ ’

“Like there’s anything to figure out.”  Stiles redirected his attention to the road.  “You’re just acting stranger than usual.”  The school’s parking lot was empty except for the Camaro parked near the tree line.  “Now go away.” 

The next time Stiles sees Derek; it is when the idiot was handing his keys to Scott.  He gave him a dirty look jealous his friend was driving that gorgeous thing. 

“Just keep the Argents off my trail.”

“You could try being sneaky.”  Stiles suggested.

“They’re already looking for me.”  Derek said.  “I need them completely distracted.”  Stiles nodded rubbing the spot Kate had licked him.  He ignored the curious look Scott gave him and nudged his friend toward the car. 

_‘Are we seriously doing this?’_

“Totally!”  Stiles bumped Scott’s shoulder with his fist.  Derek was scowling at them through the window.  “And we need to go before he changes his mind.”

_‘Don’t wreck my car.’_

_‘Don’t tell me.  I’m not driving.’_

Scott and Stiles did drive around town, but nothing happened.  There had not been a single sign of Argent or any of their little hunters the entire time they played decoy.  After a text from Derek telling them it was clear.  Scott dropped Stiles off at his jeep and headed to the pick-up point for Derek. 

Somehow he was not surprised when things went wrong then weird after that.  Peaceful nights just have not existed since he took his best friend into the woods.

Stiles barely had his door open when Kate grabbed him to shove against his jeep.

“We need to have a little chat.”

“What is with people wanting to chat?”  Stiles said.

 _‘Cute.’_ She smiled at him while twisting his arm behind his back and smashing his head against the window.  “I thought I made myself clear about Derek.  He’s been avoiding me and I’m getting sick of waiting.”

“Clear?  What the hell are you talking about?”  He demanded while trying to wiggle out of her hold.  She pressed the sharp edge of a knife against his stomach forcing him to go still.

“Don’t you worry your cute little face about it.”  She twisted his arm while sheathing her knife and digging through his pockets.  The jeep’s keys were tossed into the front driver seat along with his phone and her jacket.  “Come along.”

“Ow, ow, ow…” he complained as she dragged him toward her car.  He really wanted to know how someone smaller than him could drag him along so easily.  The car’s trunk was opened and cleared out leaving plenty of room for Kate to shove him into it.  “Hey!”  The knife was pulled back out when he started to struggle again.

‘ _Let’s try this again._ ’  Kate smiled softly at him.

“Or I can rearrange myself so you can close the lid.”  He said and moved to do just that.

‘ _Good boy.’_   She grabbed the lid and slammed it closed, just missing his elbow.  Everything went dark once the lid was close and he could not feel the tab that allows the trunk to be opened from the inside.

Stiles suspected Kate had it remove for this sole purpose.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be a small barely 1000 word story turned into this which I'm still working on.


End file.
